Decepción
by Nekos Dream
Summary: *Basado en un sueño real* Cuando una lucha fuerte por un motivo, y eso motivo termina traicionandote, lo único que te queda es la decepción. No sé si cuente como un anti sasusaku


Advertencia: Este fic está basado en un sueño real que tuve hace un par de meses. Ha sido adaptado para conservar la mayor coherencia posible. Alguna incongruencia, favor de notificármelo y trataré de arreglarlo para mi próximo sueño.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masishi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la trama de esta historia es de la autoría de mi subconsciente.

Notas del capítulo: Bien, no sé exactamente donde situar esta historia, creo que es después de que Sasuke se va y por una extraña razón regresa. Mi mente no me quizo dar más detalles.

Otra cosa más, yo no tengo nad encontra del Sasusaku. Simplemente me tocó soñar esto.

Decepción

Sasuke había vuelto, y esa era la principal noticia que rondaba por toda la aldea.

Cuando Sakura lo vio por primera vez se encontraba sumamente feliz. Creía que después de que hubiera desertado, las cosas jamás regresarían a la normalidad, pero ahora que él había regresado, se había dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada y de que al fin todo podría continuar como siempre debió de haber sido.

Si bien, no se podía decir que Sasuke había cambiado mucho, se le podía notar más frío y distante, como si su partida lo hubiera hecho madurar de una forma no muy saludable. Pero eso no era muy importante, lo principal es que había vuelto y era la oportunidad perfecta para rehacer las relaciones que se creían perdidas.

La segunda noticia que estaba en la boca de todos era la proximidad de los examenes Chunnin. El equipo 7 había decido hacer el examen de nuevo para ver si alguno subía de nivel en el rango ninja. Sakura había sufrido mucho en los exámenes pasados y lo que más deseaba en este momento era que todos, Naruto, Sasuke y ella, como equipo, pasaran todas la pruebas y fortalecieran sus lazos.

Por eso había decidido entrenar muy duro, pues esta vez estaba determinada a ser la que los llevara a la victoria. Los protegería, y juntos, los tres, se volverían chunnins. Ese sería su final feliz y la animaba a continuar.

Estoy emocionada- le decía Sakura a Ino mientras caminaban por una de las calles- ahora que Sasuke regresó participaremos de nuevo los tres.

Que envidia que aún tengas a Sasuke en tu equipo. Por el momento Chouji y yo estamos en un problema, ya que como Shikamaru ya es un chunnin, necesitamos a alguien más para completar el equipo.

Descuida, estoy segura de que alguien más pronto se les unirá.

Eso espero frentuda.

Por cierto- dijo Sakura parándose frente a ella- te prometo que esta vez me convertiré en Chunnin sin importar a quien me tenga que enfrentar.

Ino sonrió

Pues no se te será tan fácil si yo soy tu oponente.

Esta vez no habrá empate Ino-cerda, te derrotaré a tí o a quien tenga que hacerlo sin importar quien sea.

Eso lo veremos- dijo Ino, aceptando el desafío.

Entonces Sakura relajó su posición y añadió en tono bajo más para sí.

En verdad espero que estos examenes sean diferentes a los de la última vez.

Ino se le quedó mirando, comprendiendo la situación.

Lo dices por lo que pasó con Sasuke ¿verdad?

Sí- agregó Sakura cabizbaja- en verdad espero que estos examenes tengan un final más feliz. Sería genial si todo el equipo pudiera aprobar.

Pues si sigues preocupándote, dudo que lo consigas- dijo tratando de animar a su amiga- ¿Por que mejor no vamos a entrenar un rato?

La conversación continuó mientras se dirigían a las zonas de entrenamiento. Ino comentaba alegremente sobre sus nuevas técnicas y trataba de animarla, lo cual parecía funcionar, sin embargo, Sakura no dejaba de tener un presentimiento que la hacía sentir vacía por dentro. De todas formas, intentaba ignorarlo, no podía darse el lujo de dudar, y más cuando estaban tan cerca los examenes.

.-.-.-

Las cosas continuaron de la misma manera. Los entrenamientos seguían siendo iguales, y Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo.

Cada vez que Sakura le demostraba su afecto, él continuaba con su frialdad y más de una vez se hacía presente su fastidio, como si le molestara de sobremanera que Sakura fuera tan encimosa y se preocupara más por él que por sí misma.

De todas formas Sakura estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo su apoyo.

Así pasaron los días hasta que llegó al fin el día tan esperado.

Como ya habían cursado con anterioridad los examenes, pasar la primera prueba fue mucho más sencillo, además, esta vez no les había tocado como examinador el temible Ibiki Imori. Sin embargo, la prueba requirió un poco más de astucia, y los equipos se fraccionarion. Fue una prueba individual y Naruto no la pasó.

Sakura estaba un poco decepcionada, ya que su sueño de que los tres pasaran se había tornado imposible, pero al menos aún podian pasar Sasuke y ella, y ella haría todo lo posible por que así fuera. Era su principal objetivo.

Esta es la última prueba antes de las finales.- empezó a decir la examinadora explicando la segunda prueba a los restantes- Sólo un quinto de los que están aquí la pasaran, los demás tendrá que probar el próximo año.

Se escuchó un murcullo. Sakura la volteó a ver atentamente. Sólo un quinto, a pesar de que aún quedaban bastantes competidores, más que los del año pasado, un quinto era demasaido poco. Se tendría que esforzar mucho si quería pasar junto con Sasuke.

Por favor, todos los participantes pasen a esta arena- continúo diciendo la examinadora mientras los llevaba a una rampa que daba a un desnivel.

La arena se encontraba al aire libre y consistía en un enrome círculo de unos tres kilómetros de diametro que se encontraba por debajo del suelo, muy parecido a un estanque redondo y vacío en medio de la nada. El lugar tenía una profundidad de al menos siete metros y en el centro se encontraba una pequeña porción de tierra al nivel del suelo de 500 metros de radio que sobresalía.

Las paredes eran firmes y estaban hechas de piedra y cemento, se veían algo descuidadas y algunas enredaderas ya habían empezado a invadirlas. La maleza también era notable, lo que hacía pensar que esa arena no se había usado en mucho tiempo o que los del mantenimiento hacían pésimo su trabajo.

Los shinobis fueron entrando a la arena, y cuando al fin todos estuvieran dentro, la rampa fue quitada. En el círculo interior, el que quedaba por arriba del área como una isla, se encontraba la examinadora, algunos cuantos examinadores más y un poco de público. Kakashi, Naruto y otros más que no habían pasado la prueba se encontraba ahí, atentos a lo que fuera a venir.

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, la examinadora dio algunos chiflidos impacientes para que todos los particpantes le hicieran caso y se callaran de una vez. Después de comprobar el silencio, prosiguió a explicar la prueba.

El examen es sencillo, deberán de pelear con todo aquel que esté dentro del area, en estos momentos los equipos ya no importan, así que pueden atacarse entre sí si así lo desean.- hubo algunos cuantos murmullos- Hemos colocado a varios examinadores alrededor del lugar y estarán atentos a las batallas. Para pasar a la siguiente y última prueba deberán de haber vencido al menos a cinco oponentes.

¿Cinco oponentes?- pensó Sakura un tanto preocupada, ignorando lo que había dicho sobre los equipos, pues no le pareció necesario.

Una vez que consigan esto, los examinadores se lo informarán y podrán retirarse. Aquellos que no logren derrotar a cinco personas, sean derrotados o simplemente huyan de la arena, seran descalificados. ¿Alguna duda?

Hubo un silencio total.

Bien, entonces comenzemos.- dijo e hizo una seña por la que todos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron las batallas.

Sakura inmediatamente empezó a planear alguna forma de vencer en la prueba. Obviamente no era de las más fuertes, pero seguramente había peores que ella, y si los encontraba, podría lograr que tanto ella como Sasuke continuarán en el juego.

Estaba consciente de que ya no era su deber velar por él. Habían sido puestos todos contra todos, así que los equipos ya no importaban tanto, pero aún así habían sido compañeros antes de los examenes y lo seguirían siendo después de estos. Se habían conocido y sin duda los relacionaba algo especial, no lo podía dejar solo en la prueba como un extraño. Un poco de complicidad, es lo único que le daría, por que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él como excompañero de equipo temporalmente.

Sakura empezó a luchar y mientras lo hacía pudo notar como el nivel de participantes descendía. Estaban siendo sacados más rápido de lo que creía. Más allá pudo escuchar las porras de Naruto.

¡Rayos! Si esto sigue así todos los oponentes débiles se habrán acabado- pensó mientras se concentraba en teminar a su tercer enemigo.- Debo de buscar a mi siguiente oponente y debo de buscar a Sasuke también.

Siguió corriendo, en busca de un enemigo débil o vulnerable. Torció y encontró a dos shinobis en medio de una batalla. Sakura observó por un momento mientras uno de los shinobis terminaba de noquear al otro. Él vencedor en ese momento se encontraba en una posición muy vulnerable y era la oportunidad que Sakura había estado esperando.

Apretó el kunai con su puño y se abalanzó, el otro shinobi sólo alcanzó a voltear y Sakura pudo ver de quien se trataba. Era Sasuke.

Pudo detener su ataque a tiempo a escasos centímetros de su cara, Sasuke estaba atónito.

¿Sakura?- dijo sorprendido.

Sakura entonces relajó su posición

Creí que era alguien más- dijo ella en modo de disculpa.

¿Por qué te detuviste?- preguntó él molesto.- ¿no me vas a atacar?

Por supuesto que no, Sasuke-kun. Somos un equipo y debemos de salir de ésta juntos.

Oiste a los examinadores, eso ya no importa, esto es una batalla todos contra todos.

De toda formas, creo que deberíamos de cuidarnos la espalda unos contra otros, para que así ambos podamos volvernos Chunnin.

Sasuke se veía visiblemente molesto y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

Sakura, esta es una batalla real, y si no te la vas a tomar en serio y atacarme, entonces yo lo haré.- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y apuntaba hacia ella. Sakura tuvo que usar sus rápidos reflejos para esquivar los ataques del Uchiha y con el kunai que aún llevaba en la mano paró uno de sus ataques.

Por favor Sasuke-kun. Detente. No quiero pepelar contra tí. Debe de haber otra forma...- dijo mientras sostenía el ataque. No podía contraatacar, su objetivo era que ambos llegaran a la final, pero a Sasuke no parecía importarle.

Ya no quedan muchos oponentes, tú eres la más débil en este momento- le dijo y sus palabras perforaron el corazón de la kunoichi. Aún así ella seguía empeñada en encontrar otra solución.

Él continuo atacando y ella continuó esquivándolo, cada vez más cerca. Jamás pensó que Sasuke terminaría atacándola así y su sueño de llegar los dos se veía mermado con cada nuevo ataque lleno de furia que le mandaba. No pasó mucho antes de que algunas lágrimas de desesperación brotaran por sus ojos, lo cual pareció enfurecer más a Sasuke.

¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿¡Por qué sólo te defiendes y no me atacas?! Así nunca llegarás a ser Chunnin- le gritó Sasuke ya harto de la situación tan pasiva de ella.- Si eres tan débil como para no atacarme no mereces ser ninja.

¡Sasuke-kun!- gritó ella de la desesperación.

Sasuke aplicó un poco más de fuerza en el siguiente ataque y logró sacar volando el kunai de la Haruno. Ésta entonces se limitó a verlo mientras maquilar un plan en su terca insitencia de lograr que tanto él como ella pasaran el examen sin necesidad de una batalla. Sin embargo, sólo encontró un posible paso. Si quería pasar debía de pelear y derrotar a Sasuke.

Pero ella no quería hacerlo y el conflicto que se desató en ella fue la debilidad que Sasuke aprovechó para acabar con esa inútil batalla.

Y con un certero golpe logró dejarla noqueada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos verdes y su último pensamiento se desvanecía en su mente mientras caía inconciente.

Sasuke la había atacado y derrotado sin pensarlo dos veces... y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó sólo podía recordar fragmentos.

Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña y blanca. Ino se encontraba sentada a su lado en un banquito y ella estaba recostada en un cojín blanco y limpio.

¿Qué sucedió?

Te noquearon en los examenes Chunnin.

Cierto, los examenes Chunnin. ¿Qué habrá sucedido después de que ella y... ¿Aún seguirán los examenes?

Ino puedo ver las dudas que se acrecentaban en su mirada y después de una breve risa prosiguió a contarle con detalle lo que había sucedido.

Después de que perdieras, Sasuke logró pasar a la final. Dentro de aproximadamente tres semanas será el encuentro.

¿En serio?- dijo Sakura un tanto sombría. Oír ese nombre la habia lastimado.

¿Qué sucede? Creí que estarías contenta al saber que Sasuke había pasado.

Sakura agachó el rostro.

Sabes, ya no me interesa ese idiota.

Ino se encontraba relamente sorprendida.

¿Acabas de llamar idiota a Sasuke?

Sí, y se lo merece. Me ha decepcionado.

Sakura aún se encontraba bastante molesta con él por haberle arrebatado la posibilidad de ser Chunnin. Le había entregado todo su apoyo y él lo había despreciado. Sólo era una molestia para él y sería una tonta si siguiera tras él después de todo lo que le hizo cual perro faldero. Ella siempre le había entregado su mano y él sólo su espalda. Últimamente su kunai.

La había tratado muy mal como si ser compañeros no hubiera significado nada para él. Ya no sentía amor, admiración o lo que fuera que antes tuviera en su corazón por él. Ahora sólo sentía decepción y un extraño agradecimiento.

Aunque había sido duro, le había enseñado una lección. Si iba a hacer las cosas, iba a hacerlas por ella. Jamás por otro, en especial por un desagradecido. De ahora en adelante viviría por ella.

Lástima que lo había aprendido por la peor manera, por decepción. De sí misma y de otro.

N/A: Ahora que lo releo, está raro, pero igual me gustó. Creo que Sakura podría soportar más a Sasuke, y que posiblemente Sasuke sí tenga un motivo para haber sido así, pero igual, creo que hay formas y no creo que Sasuke en verdad sienta un gran aprecio por ella, por eso justifico la furia de Sakura.

En mi sueño, la historia estaba más dramática y oscura, y desperté un poco alterada ya que yo era Sakura y la decepción que sentí en ese momento, cuando Sasuke me atacaba y veía mi sueño desmoronarse, fue grande, ¡y eso que ni si quiera era real!

De todas formas fue divertido, y ha sido el sueño más serio que he tenido de Naruto (normalmente sueño cosas sin sentido, como una vez que soñé que para que Gaara pudiera invocar al Shukaku debía de hacer un paso de baile con las manos a la luz de la luna nueva. Un día pondré los pasos, eran divertidos). Espero que hayan disfrutado de este experimento tanto como yo.


End file.
